As a result of the many different Navy ships and classifications thereof, particularly the purpose and objective of each, different antenna systems or combinations thereof are applicable to each. For example, the amphibious and command group include classes of ships capable of directing or launching air operations and are therefore fitted with Tacan (Tactical Air Navigation). GPS (Global Positioning System) is planned for all ships. Most ships have multiple antenna configurations integral with search radar antennas.
Thus, it would prove extremely advantageous to combine and consolidate antenna functions in a single integrated unit without impairment of the operation of each.
Towards this end, an electronically scanned, light weight Tacan antenna has recently been developed and it has been evaluated for shipboard use. It offers the advantages of multi-function use and is adaptable for incorporation in an integrated design. It is also very suitable for stacking where it may be subjected to heavy wind and environmental loads.